The invention relates to a worm centrifuge whose centrifuge drum and conveyor worm are driven by respective drive motors with different RPMs.
A worm centrifuge is known from German OS No. 2,131,087 incorporated herein by reference in which a synchronous motor is provided as a constant RPM motor for the drive of the centrifuge drum. The drive of the conveyor worm which deviates in RPM occurs by means of an asynchronous or RPM governor motor. For the purpose of retaining the RPM difference between the centrifuge drum and the conveyor worm (a relatively small difference of a few RPM to allow the material to move either to the left or the right through the drum depending whether the drum is at a relatively higher or lowre RPM) both electric motors are connected together at the current side in the fashion of an electric wave having an adjustable phase difference.
Also, a drive system for a worm centrifuge is known from the German AS No. 1,178,791 incorporated herein by reference in which the RPM difference required between the centrifugal drum and the discharge worm is generated by means of a motor gear which revolves together with the centrifugal drum. However, either because of their poor efficiency or because of the unnecessary reactive power, these known drive systems must be designed with greater strength than would be required for the centrifugal loss and conveying capacity of the worm required for the operation of the centrifuge. Unnecessarily high operating costs are the result.